Resurrection (episode)
An alternate version of Vedek Bareil arrives from the "Mirror Universe" seeking refuge. Summary Teaser Major Kira and Dax are heading to Ops, discussing who Kira will bring to the dinner Dax invited her to. Dax makes several suggestions including Captain Boday, all of whom Kira rejects, mostly because they have obvious non-humanoid characteristics. Shortly after they arrive and Dax despairs over Kira's "pickiness", O'Brien detects an unusual transporter signal. A man appears on the transporter, huddled as if hurt. When Kira approaches, he reveals a disruptor and the fact that he seems to be Vedek Bareil Act One Bareil takes Kira hostage and demands a ship. Captain Sisko alerts security of a hostage situation and directs Bareil to Landing Pad A. Bareil grabs a piece of food and then informs Kira that they will be walking rather than taking the turbolift. On the way, Bareil mentions that he doesn't recognize Kira's uniform and asks about the Alliance. Kira informs him that there is no Alliance and Bareil confirms to himself that he has actually crossed over. Kira continues to serve as his hostage until they reach the landing pad where she reveals that she doesn't believe he's dangerous because his disruptor isn't functional. After physically subduing him, Odo and some security guards emerge from the airlock and take him into custody. In a holding cell, Kira interrogates him. He confirms that his name is Bareil Antos and expresses interest in meeting "himself". Kira informs him that his counterpart is dead, and Bareil deduces that Kira was close to him. Kira questions how he got an interdimensional transporter, but Bareil brushes off the question and tells her he is just a run-down thief looking for a better life, which led him to this universe. Act Two Later in his office, Captain Sisko expresses disbelief that Kira doesn't want to press charges. Kira tells him that she feels bad for him and understands his feelings given her previous experience with the mirror universe. Captain Sisko changes his tone and warns her that she has a difficult situation in front of her, and relays his experience when the mirror Jennifer Sisko visited. Kira assures him that the differences between the Bareils are sharp enough for her to maintain distance. Later, Bareil is walking the Promenade trying to dodge the stares of virtually all of the passers-by. He sees Kira and calls out to her, thanking her for giving him a break. He mentions the staring crowd and Kira explains how much of a popular public figure Vedek Bareil was. Bareil resigns himself to the attention and thanks her again. When she is going to temple, Bareil declines to enter. Kira accepts his hesitance, but is then surprised when he comes in partway through the ceremony. He explains that he needs a new start and the Prophets may be able to help. After the ceremony, Kira asks his opinion and he says he envies her faith but feels that he has lived too long without it to ever be as invested. Kira encourages him to think about it more. When he mentions he doesn't really have plans, Kira invites him to dinner. At dinner, Bareil entertains Dax and Kira with a story of how he outwitted a Klingon guard and stole a Mek'leth in an escape. Worf is much less amused and expresses doubt that Bareil could have stolen a Mek'leth from a Klingon warrior, whereupon Bareil produces Worf's own Mek'leth to cut the dessert. After dinner, Kira invites him back to her quarters. Act Three Waking up together, Bareil jokes with Kira about how confused she must be. Kira reiterates that she knows the difference between the two Bareils and describes her version of him. She is surprised when Bareil is able to finish one of the Vedek's quotes, and he admits he did some research. In Ops, Dr. Bashir hand delivers a report to Dax that could have easily been transmitted. When Dax accuses him of hanging around purely for gossip's sake, he only makes a token objection. When Kira appears she gives a brief, uninformative description of Bareil, though she shares a knowing look with Dax once the doctor has left. Later, Bareil is pacing in the temple with Kira, nervous because of his impending Orb experience. Kira assures him he has nothing to worry about. The Vedek eventually arrives and welcomes Bareil before leading him to the Orb. Bareil carefully observes as the Vedek turns off the Force field, then moves forward and looks into the orb. At the Replimat afterward, Bareil looks dazed and introspective. He tries to put his feelings into words but is having trouble, which Kira assures him is normal. He begins describing what he saw, but Kira gets uncomfortable and tells him that the visions he saw should remain private. He says he feels as if he could sleep for days and Kira encourages him to rest. When he arrives at his quarters, he is greeted by the Intendant Kira. Act Four The Intendant asks him how their plan is progressing and Bareil tells her everything is fine. Upon discovering that he has become involved with the other Kira, the Intendant is ecstatic and asks him to compare them. He praises the other Kira's virtues over hers and she briefly becomes angry, but then consoles herself by berating Bareil and reminding him that Kira is too good for him. She asks him if stealing the Orb is going to present a problem and he tells her it won't be. She reminds him that with the Orb they can unite Bajor and he will be the next best thing to a king. She questions why he isn't more excited and he explains that he is tired from looking into the orb. Later, Bareil is drinking in Quark's Bar and snaps at the staring crowd. Quark backs him up and starts chatting about his resemblance to Vedek Bareil. Bareil recognizes a business proposition and Quark outlines his dubious scheme. Bareil rejects it and says that he has dealt with men like Quark his whole life and he doesn't like him or himself very much. In a cargo bay, Quark arrives to pick up a shipment and sees Kira checking inventory. He starts chatting about Bareil and says that while he approves of their pairing, he notices Bareil is different from the men she usually picks. Kira starts to dismiss him, but Quark warns her that Bareil seems "tormented" and spent a lot of time wandering around outside the temple after leaving his bar. Kira dismisses that as well, explaining that Bareil just had an orb experience and Quark should know how draining it is. Quark admits it's possible, but he also suggests that Bareil was figuring out how to rob the temple. Act Five Bareil returns to his quarters to find the Intendant Kira dressed up as Kira Nerys. She reminds him of their timetable and Bareil assures her everything is going according to plan. The ersatz Kira goes to a secure cargo bay and tries to gain entry, but the Bajoran security guard won't let her through without her authorization code. She experesses dispair and then complains about a sore shoulder. She encourages the flustered guard to rub it for her. He complies and then Kira subdues him. She goes in to a cargo transporter and reconfigures it with the inter-dimensional transporter device. Meanwhile, Bareil breaks into the temple and is about to steal the orb when Kira confronts him. He thinks it's the mirror Kira at first but her words reveal to him that it's the local one. He asks how she knew and she explains that she didn't, but Quark did. She can't understand why he is doing it until the mirror Kira arrives and explains. She begins to explain to her that Bareil is basically a spineless, irredeemable thief who duped her completely and encourages Bareil to tell Kira the same thing. Bareil instead stuns the mirror Kira. The local Kira warns him that she will kill him when she awakes and he brushes the warning off, saying he's dealt with her anger before. He reveals that he saw the two of them living together with a family in his orb vision. Kira questions what the problem with that idea is, and he says that he would just screw it up because he doesn't belong. He activates the transporter and he and the mirror Kira disappear. Memorable quotes "Oh really, you are so obsessed with appearances." "And sometimes your taste in men frightens me." "I'll make sure to tell Worf you said so." "Tell me what?" "Don't be so nosy.'" : - '''Dax', Kira, and Worf. "I'd be disappointed if you didn't find the major... intoxicating. After all, she is me... Or the next best thing to me." : - Intendant "It is an amazing resemblance. Put you in a Vedek's robe and no one would know the difference." "Believe me, there's a difference." "Not to the paying public." : - Quark and Bareil "I take it you like him." "Let's just say I like the idea of you with him. But I'll tell you one thing, Major. You'd better brace yourself. You're in for a rough ride." : - Kira and Quark "Nerys! Oh you look as beautiful as ever!" : - Intendant Background information directs Philip Anglim and Nana Visitor on the set of "Resurrection"]] *This episode features a reversal of the standard mirror universe episode format insofar as the story involves someone from there visiting the normal universe, instead of the other way round. It also differs from the traditional mirror universe format (at least for DS9 mirror universe episodes) because no one is killed in this episode. *Ira Steven Behr has commented on this episode: "I think part of the disappointment that some fans felt with the episode is due to its placement in the season. After the six-parter and the wedding, an episode like "Resurrection" seemed almost like an afterthought. But any episode with Nana Visitor can't be all bad. I think she did a lovely job. And though I don't think it's the best episode we've ever done, I believe we've done worse." He has also stated, "I knew we were going to get hammered for ''whatever show we came up with after the war arc and the wedding episode. People were going to say, 'This is what you're doing next?' It's that feeling of letdown after you've done something big. It was bad timing, and it probably shouldn't have been a relationship show, but I felt we needed one for Kira. And actually, I think it was one of our better romantic shows''." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) *Nana Visitor didn't really like this episode because she feels that Kira acts out of character. For one thing, Visitor felt that Kira was well over the death of Bareil, and for another she felt that Kira would never get so involved with a man she had only just met. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) *Captain Boday is mentioned for the third time in this episode, having previously been referred to in and , where it was revealed that he and Jadzia Dax had had dinner together several times. *The logo of Triskelion (from ) appears on a cargo crate in this episode. *When Kira points out to Quark that he has had an orb experience, she is referring to the episode . *The opening scene as shot was different from the opening scene that aired, but it had to be cut for timing reasons. Originally, the episode opens in Kira's quarters, with Kira and Jadzia Dax looking at Ziyal's paintings. Dax points out that Kira still misses Ziyal, to which Kira answers, "I'll get over it. Death and I are old friends." Dax then suggests that Kira bring Death to dinner. They get up and leave the room, and the scene then picks up in the corridor as seen in the finished episode. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) *A cut line from the script would have revealed that Worf served aboard the starship Hawk as an ensign. The line also stated that the Hawk was hit by an unknown anomaly on Worf's second day out of port. *Although Michael Taylor is credited as writing the episode, Ira Steven Behr said that the idea was his and the bulk of what you see onscreen was the work of him and Hans Beimler *Interestingly, Bareil grabbing Kira and taking her hostage occurs sometime between the end of the teaser (the portion of the episode before the opening credits) and the beginning of act one and is not seen on screen. *Cirroc Lofton (Jake Sisko) does not appear in this episode. *On the shelf behind Bareil at the dinner is the trophy Worf won at the Bat'leth competition in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode . Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 6.4, . *As part of the DS9 Season 6 DVD collection. Links and references Starring * Avery Brooks as Captain Sisko Also starring * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Michael Dorn as Lt. Commander Worf * Terry Farrell as Lt. Commander Dax * Colm Meaney as Chief O'Brien * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Alexander Siddig as Doctor Bashir * Nana Visitor as Major Kira and Guest stars * John Towey as Ossan * Philip Anglim as Co-star * Scott Strozier as a security officer References Alvas; Bajor; Bajoran; Bajoran language; Bajoran religion; Bearer of the Orb; Bloodwine; Boday; Cargo management unit; dabo; Dahkur Province; God; Holosuite; Human; Ilvia; Kava; Klingon-Cardassian Alliance; Lisea; Mek'leth; mining camp; Multidimensional transporter device; Orb; Orb experience; Orb of Prophecy and Change; Pagh; power cell; Promenade; Quark's; Raktajino; runabout; Shakaar Edon; Saurian brandy; Sisko, Jennifer; Sisko, Jennifer (mirror); Terran; Trag'tok; Trill; turbolift; Vedek; Ventar system External links * * |next= }} de:Erkenntnis es:Resurrection fr:Resurrection nl:Resurrection Category:DS9 episodes